The Hunt For Hidden Answers
by SeungLee
Summary: Naruto has returned from his training with Jiraiya, and now it would seem he will be asked to learn about his past and for Kakashi to face up to something he thought he had gotten over.
1. Chapter One

**The Hunt For Hidden Answers**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto and the contents of the show or manga. I however do own my OC (original character) that will be in the story. This is an AU story, I did make the 4th Hokage the father for Naruto to fit the story line I have created, due to this not being a fact in the actual storyline I am labeling this story AU, some of the current arcs taking place will be here as well...but of course with a few twists!

This also takes place before the second season begins, so the characters are the ages of the second season. The teens will be roughly 15, Kakashi is 28 or 29. So sit back and enjoy!

p.s. if you have read my other stories, I haven't forgotten them. Just been OOUBER busy with school, work, and life. So they are coming just have to reread my stuff and see where I was going with all of them. I promise to update soon!! Thanks for being patient and waiting for them!

P.S.S. my brother is helping with the story to make sure I don't get events wrong but if there by chance is a mistake let me knows and I will fix!!!! Ok now on with the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Chapter One **

"Why do we have to go after the bandits," Naruto Uzumaki complained. He had grown over the past two year and a half years; he was standing five feet and five inches tall. He stood it proudly but with a slight slouch due to his lack of enthusiasm for chasing off the bandits who have been stealing from their village.

Naruto Uzumaki had been shunned by the village due to demon seal of the nine tailed fox in his body. It would seem that he had proved himself to be a worthy ninja in many of the villagers eyes, some still curse him for the dreaded creature for being in his body but it would seem many of the distaste for him had faded. The young blonde fifteen year old sighed heavily and got hit on the head by his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

The strawberry haired girl looked at him irritated, sure they were now the best of friends, _sure_ the boy had grown _some_ maturity over the years but he could still be a brat. The five foot girl still gave Naruto a run for his money when she was upset. The girl that once had a massive crush on a former teammate decided to keep her once lovely long locks short. She of course had grown over time and was just happy to be out of the village.

"Naruto, aren't you glad to be doing something instead of just training all the time," Sakura asked as she walked passed him. Naruto just slumped over and let out a sigh, "You have been complaining about staying in the Leaf Village for the past few months and doing nothing but mindless training. And now we are given a mission that is outside of the village, you should be happy!"

"Yeah, so," Naruto pouted and then felt someone's hand on his head. He looked up to see his teacher looking down with a smile, or at least he guessed it was smile since his face was covered. Kakashi Hatake, the five foot and nine inch ninja, often thought to be a pain in the ass by his students but very cool as well. He was reaching thirty and many of the elder women were wondering if he would ever settle down.

"Now, now Naruto," Kakashi said in his usual calm tone. "It will be good for you to stretch your legs a little bit even if they are bandits."

"I don't see the point in all of this," Naruto pouted. "I mean couldn't they have gotten another team to handle simple bandits!?!?! Like Guy sensei's or Asuma sensei's?"

"You're always complaining!" Sakura nearly shouted at her blonde teammate.

Kakashi sighed…**here we go again. **He shook his head as the two begin arguing, it would seem to be a common hobby between the two teammates, sure now there was strange little flirting game they would seem to be oblivious they were playing. However his senses kicked in when he sensed motion in the trees around them. He quickly took ready position as he knew something was about to happen. The two were so preoccupied that they wouldn't even notice until the bandits attacked. **How** **Typical.**

Kakashi was about to warn them but he instead chose to block the kunai which in turned of course caused the two to finally go into battle mode, "So glad for you two to join in."

"Sorry about that sensei," Sakura quickly apologized as she took a ready stance.

"Enough talking," Naruto smirked, "It's time to kick some ass!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, "Watch your mouth!"

Naruto quickly attacked one of the black dressed bandits, "Well you'll think twice about stealing from our village, you bastard!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a few of the bandits out herself. "UGH! Stupid Naruto!"

Kakashi sighed, "They'll never learn." Kakashi quickly searched the area for the stolen items but was hit in the shoulder…just a small scratch but he groaned. "Just great, I need to get another suit."

"Sensei, are you alright," Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm fine." Kakashi smiled even though you can't see it. "Sakura once you are done taking some of the bandits down, go look for the stolen items. Naruto and I should be able to handle these guys."

"Hai," Sakura nodded and quickly did her job. She made haste as she was searching for the stolen goods. They had taken quite a bit of inventory from the village such as food, clothing, jewelry, toys, and the list went on. However it was not going to be easy to find it considering someone else had taken it from the bandits. That person was waiting patiently for her arrival as she watched a former comrade she once fought along side.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi was now back to back with his students. Apparently the team had underestimated the number of the group. "I want you to take some them down in one blow. That's the only way this might end."

"Are you sure Sensei," Naruto asked. "They seem easy enough to take them down without having to do anything like that."

"Now, now," Kakashi said in his usual tone. "We don't want to be here all day now do we?"

"I guess so," Naruto whined. He was about to prepare his jutsu would seem unnecessary, there was more than half of the men before him fell. "What…who…huh…NO WAY! Who did that?"

Kakashi stood up straight as more of the men continued to fall at a rapid speed, he had a suspicious look upon his face. "It can't be…" 

"It would seem you're always getting into trouble Kakashi," a female's voice filled with laughter. "You would think someone who is a Jonin and a former ANBU would be able to handle this…"

"Who is that," Naruto asked as he turned around his sensei to get a look. There was a woman dressed in simple black ninja attire. She had some boots, a belt that hung around her waist, something that looked like the fingerless gloves and… "She has our symbol!" Naruto pointed to her right arm. The woman laughed, she had long flowing blonde hair that rivaled Naruto's and her eyes were just as blue as his. She smiled, "I don't remember you being in our village!?!?!"

"No, you wouldn't," Kakashi said stepping over a few of the fallen bodies. He also noticed she had a huge sack by her side.

"Huh, but why?"

"Because she was always out on a mission during your childhood also she ran away about eight years ago," Kakashi put his hands into his pockets. The woman shrugged, "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"I was summoned or told to return," she replied coolly. "It's not everyday you have half of the village calling you back."

"Don't think too highly of yourself," Kakashi said as he stood toe to toe with the woman. "So what's that?" He pointed at the sack…

"It's all the stuff from _your_ village," she replied. "Apparently they had an interest in our weapons. I am assuming they stole more than that but eh. They probably have a village not too far from here and couldn't afford some of the things we had."

"So you let them keep it," Naruto asked as he had rushed up to the pair. Kakashi put his hand on his head making him make a face. At that time Sakura showed up and was surprised to see the blonde woman with her sensei and teammate.

"They are less fortunate than the Hidden Leaf Village, so the food and clothes we can replace…these weapons however are rightly ours. Don't want to have to remake some of them," the woman responded.

"Who is she," Sakura walked up to Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at her as he motioned for her to be at his side. She did as she was told, "Why does she have our village's symbol?"

"My, my, your students have a lot of questions," the woman smirked.

"They're not the only ones," Kakashi responded.

"Hmmmm, oh well." The woman lifted the bag and threw it to Kakashi who caught it but almost fell over back wards to the weight. "Carry it back will you, I don't think the village is ready to see me doing favors for them anytime soon."

"You always were a pain in the…"

"Shut up Kakashi," the woman looked at him firmly. "I might not have been as good as you, oh wait I was. I just didn't want to be a part of the ANBU or wait someone didn't want me to be."

"So you decided to run instead," Kakashi said coolly as he walked passed her. "Or were you just too scared to be part of something higher up?"

"It's not what you think," the woman said softly and her eyes grew soft as his two students observed the woman carefully. "Even if I did tell you, you would not be very happy about it anyway so there is no point in doing so."

"What are you talking about," Kakashi stopped as he looked over at the woman. She turned around to face him, "You ran from the village and from your responsibilities. Now you show your face up because someone _summoned_ you."

"You'll never understand," she began walking towards the village. She made sure to whisper the next part, "Neither would my baby brother."

Kakashi's eyes widened at what she just said, he looked back over at Naruto. He had heard rumors about her being related to the boy but he didn't think they were true. Sure she had blonde hair and so did Naruto and sure even his sexy jutsu almost looked like her, but could it really be true? **She would now be twenty five or was it twenty six, ah she is twenty five on her way to twenty six. But she hasn't changed at all…or has she?**

"Are you going to stand there with all the weapons or are you coming to the village?"

"Women," Kakashi muttered under his breath. **She still has her attitude.**

"Do you know her sensei," Sakura asked as she walked along said of Kakashi.

"At one time, yes I did," Kakashi answered.

"Who is she sensei," Naruto asked. "She is sure nice looking!!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura whacked him on the head. "That's a rude comment to make about a stranger!" **Sure he notices that she looks good and can't tell how much I have changed. BOYS!**

Kakashi chuckled, his students sure made him laugh. They were so carefree but he knew they wouldn't always remain like that. The life of a ninja would change them all and it already was, but sure some of them did keep many of their personalities. In the end all of them will change. "She often went by Izayoi; she never told anyone her surname or what her first name really was. She was going to be part of the ANBU but disappeared eight years ago."

"Izayoi," Naruto said as he looked at the woman in front of them. "Why did she leave?"

"No one really knows," Kakashi answered truthfully. "She did help us out with the bandits, so we do owe her a little thanks."

"Hey where did she go," Naruto asked however they would be answered by a loud thud.

"I think she ran into Lord Jiraiya," Kakashi said simply. "Which I don't know why, they usually got along quite well."

Naruto winced, "That pervy sage? Oh great, did she know him too?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course she did you idiot," Sakura said. "If she was here!"

Kakashi chuckled, "I didn't think she would be _that_ violent."

Naruto shook his head, "We've only been here a few months and he is already causing trouble."

"Now, now Naruto, you shouldn't talk ill about a man who has been training you for the past two and half years." Kakashi said simply as they arrived at the village with Jiraiya in the ground face first and an angry Izayoi looming over him.

"He had it coming," Naruto muttered.

"Dirty old man!" Izayoi grumbled with her arms crossed. However her stunt caught the attention of the whole village that was looking at her in surprise. "You see me after eight years and all you can say is MAN YOU FILLED OUT QUITE NICELY!?!?!?! You're old enough to be my father and you're acting like THIS!?!?!"

"Oh dear," Kakashi said as he handed the bag of weapons to the weapon shop owner. He took them back gratefully however his attention was on the scene in the middle of the village. "Izayoi…you can't blame him…"

"EXCUSE ME!?!?!" She looked at him as if fire was radiating from her entire body. He backed up and pushed Naruto in front of him. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ONE OF YOUR FORMER SENSEIS CAME UP TO YOU AND TOLD YOU THAT YOU FILLED OUT VERY NICELY!?!?!?!?!"

"She's mad," Naruto said simply.

"You think," Sakura snorted. "Whatever gave you that idea???"

"Ummm, the fact she is almost spitting out fire," Naruto pointed at the woman who stepped on Jiraiya's back. "That she just stepped on his back as if he was a piece of dirt."

"You obviously don't understand women!" Sakura stated as the whole village was staring unbelievingly. **Stupid boys!**

"Is it really Izayoi?"

"Why has she returned?"

"She has grown quite beautiful."

"That still doesn't answer why she has been gone for eight years."

"No, she has a lot of explaining to do."

"What could have brought her back after all this time?"

"Could there be a crisis about to head our way?"

"Is she finally going to be part of the ANBU?"

"Will she still be considered a Jonin?"

"Is she suppose to learn succession techniques?"

"Look what she did to Lord Jiraiya!"

"Well you have to admit Lord Jiraiya had it coming."

"That man trying to grab one of his students, my goodness!!!"

"Tell me about it! Sure she has been gone for the past eight years but that is no way to greet a person!"

"Seems like if we want to know what's going on we need to go to the Fifth Hokage's place."

"Let's go!"

"Now wait a minute," Jiraiya said standing up to his full height of six foot and three inches. He dusted himself off, "Before all you jump to conclusions we should await for the Lord Hokage, I am sure she will appear before us if there is something going on that is a major."

Naruto quickly moved up to him, "Or maybe you just don't want to be thrown to the ground again."

"Who asked you!" Jiraiya nearly shouted. "You can't blame a man for admiring such a beauty!"

"Yeah, and got you face first in the dirt," Naruto got bonked on the head. "HEY!"

"That's what you get!"

"You pervy sage! You just can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"Now, now, you two!" Kakashi waved his hands. "Why don't we head up to the tower and see what is going on. After all we do need to thank Izayoi for helping us."

The fifth Hokage was all before them, "Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya come with me. I have matters to discuss with you. Especially you dirty old man."

"What did I do?" Jiraiya asked putting on the most innocent face he could muster, the fifth just rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," she said as she walked ahead of the group. "Don't worry, it's nothing drastic to worry the whole village. Nope, not at all." Naruto was quickly at her side, "How have you been Naruto?"

"I've been fine, Granny. What is it that you need all four of us?" Naruto asked looking at the older woman with respect.

"Oh, nothing too major just something that needs to be brought to all of your attention," she said with a small smile. "After all I have a real mission for your team and I wanted to watch Jiraiya hit the dirt a few more times."

"Old hag," Jiraiya muttered as he stopped but it was not missed.

"What did you say?"

"NOTHING!" Jiraiya responded as he continued to follow behind her.

"Come now, we'll never get to the tower at this rate!" 

"I'll race you Granny!"

"You're on!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, no and **NO**!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I will not work with him! There is just no way I'll team up with someone like him!!"

"And why not?"

"He reads nothing but Jiraiya Sensei's SHIT! I will not join up with him on a mission! Please do not tell me this is what you summoned me for!?!?!"

"You know that is not the reason why I summoned you! PLEASE! You know quite well why! They were in the orders given by the fourth Hokage to survey the area you were given. The other letter was delivered to you by the fourth when you were ready to see it! He even wrote in all the dates we should send it to you!"

Izayoi held her tongue, "You know about all that?"

"Of course I KNOW! I knew about it before you had left and do you really think when I became Hokage they wouldn't tell me the exact reason why you left eight years ago? Sure I had an idea of what was going on at the time but never did I know about all the little details. They were left to the third who had informed the officials. Your rebellion of not becoming part of the ANBU was one thing but we knew you could not only survive being on your on a dangerous mission for a long period of time but you would have to return to complete it with a team! You were not chosen for ANBU for no apparent reason!"

"How did you know that letter was still here?!?! The fourth is dead! He was dead even when I was given that damn letter in the first place to leave! I never thought you would send the second to me!" 

"He had faith in you," Jiraiya stepped in. "All of us knew that you would most likely be the one to survive out in the wilderness to survey the Roots, that are now defuncted. You would remain hidden for eight years but you would find a way to entertain yourself."

"You better not be thinking anything perverted old man," Izayoi said with her arms crossed.

"You knew about this," Kakashi asked suddenly regretted his words about her running away earlier.

Jiraiya did his normal chuckle as if he was all knowing once again, "Of course I knew. Who do you think the fourth asked about this first? You think he wouldn't go back to his sensei? We saw how Izayoi was growing as a warrior and her undeniable fighting spirit with all the techniques she had learned from two out of the three Sannins but a few things from the third and fourth hokage, after all she battled wits with Kakashi all the time her patience with his tardiness was amazing. Before the fourth died he made two letters, one of the future mission at hand when Izayoi became of age to set out and when it was time for her to return. Of course I supervised the whole thing…"

"Dirty old man," Izayoi muttered.

"Would you stop that!" 

"NO!"

"Izayoi," The fifth said and the young woman turned to look at her. "The fourth saw much in you. We all knew someday you would rebel especially…well, especially when that day happened. You were angered and hurt, you were never told of the outcomes of the actions taken."

"You would have tried to stop it from happening," Jiraiya stated. "You are a passionate person. Filled with great fire, the third taught you well before you left. He had many students but you were always a favorite, like another grandchild. One that touched his heart deeply, you were one of the few that would retain most of herself after becoming a ninja."

"I miss him," Izayoi said softly. "If I would have been here sooner if you had informed…"

"My child, it was not your time return," the fifth said. "Now down to business. The reason we chose Kakashi and his team, was due to the fact you two in the past worked well together despite your age difference. And due to other past history…"

"Past history," Jiraiya's face perked up.

"Don't get any ideas," Izayoi said simply. "And it's not like you didn't know."

"Kakashi is also one of our best ninjas; we have complete faith in his ability." The fifth said as she walked over to Izayoi and whispered into her ear, "You still owe him a full explanation, do you not?"

Izayoi had a sadden expression on her face, "Hai."

"Good, now Kakashi do you accept the mission at hand?"

"That's if my team accepts it as well," Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"What is the mission exactly," Sakura asked. "The Roots are no longer together as you and Lord Jiraiya more or less stated, what could there be for us to do exactly?"

"There is a magic stone of some sort," Izayoi began. "It was created by the first and second hokages of our village. It was a special stone to show succession of the hokage line; however it was lost to us during a major battle between us and the Roots. I might have not been an adult at that time but however it was something that was passed down to us from generation to generation in a form of story telling. This gem only will show its pure light upon those who are meant to be hokage."

"COOL! Does it have the power to make me incredibly powerful?' Naruto said with great enthusiasm only to get glared at by the fifth. "My bad, granny."

"That would be a no," the fifth said. "It was a way for us to see who would be next, only a few of us have been touched by that light. The fourth was the last but he was only a child then."

"That he was," Jiraiya said with memories coming back to him. "That was not a pretty day, but you were also touched by the light old hag."

"What!?!?!"

Jiraiya hid behind Kakashi, "Oh boy." Kakashi let out a sigh, he could not believe the old man or maybe he could that's why he sighed.

"Anyway," Izayoi rolled her eyes. "The power has been used for evil; it can be manipulated to do unlawful things of nature. The reason they were so powerful is due to the fact if you cast the right amount of chakra, it can foreshadow what is to come."

"Is that how they gained so much power over a short period of time," Sakura asked as she was curious.

"Yes," Izayoi. "I was sent to find out the source of their power, but of course after their fall it would seem it would be easy to retrieve the stone."

"What's the big but," Naruto asked with curious eyes.

"The stone is still guarded by some of the ninja's from the village hidden in sound," Izayoi stated simply.

"Wha…what???" The younger members nearly in shock and the older ones kept their composer.

"I can't be completely sure but I have a good idea and source. However the stone's condition is not well, the stone is losing its power due to it being out of our village so long still can give them a vision about my coming to retrieve it."

"If it is sound members guarding the stone this is not a very good predicament, _hence_ why a team is needed," the fifth said with a great big smile. "A team like no other, due to Naruto…the stone will not predict your coming."

"Why is that," Sakura asked.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THE NECKLACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!?!"

"Because it's part of the stone," she said with a great big grin.

"Huh," Naruto looked at the stone around his neck. "What do you mean?"

"It does not mean however you are the next Hokage, but it is a symbol that you might be," she said with a smile. "Only the stone will tell you if you are next in line."

"I don't get it!"

"The necklace will hide your coming to get the stone," the fifth said. "Though I did give it to for another reason it would seem that it has multipurpose."

"How long of a journey is it going to be," Sakura asked.

"It will be about a weeks travel on foot," Izayoi said simply. "That's just going to the fire nations outside borders into the beginnings of the roots territory where the stone is actually being kept. Be warned the stone is heavily guarded, it is even difficult for me to get close to the place."

"After that it will be about a two weeks journey to where they have the stone," Jiraiya said and chuckled. "Well I'm glad I'm not going! That's way too far from me!"

"Sakura," the fifth said gently and caused the young girl to look up at her. "You can take your leave now; I have some matters to discuss with the rest of them."

"Yes Tsunade Sensei," Sakura took her leave and of course the others waited till she was out of hearing range.

"What is it that you need to discuss?" Naruto asked and Izayoi sighed.

"Are you aware of the Akatsuki that are after Naruto," the fifth asked Izayoi.

"Hai Tsunade Sensei, will they be a problem during the mission," Izayoi asked. "I do not want to risk it; it's already a difficult mission as it is."

"The Akatsuki have not been active in this area but you never know when they will strike," Jiraiya said. "However, I think it will be beneficial for Naruto to go with you, Izayoi. Also time for you to come clean about _your_ skeletons in _your_ closet." Izayoi winced at his comment, "I do not predict them being a problem for you or Kakashi. But you will need Naruto and Sakura on your journey if what you say is true about who is watching over the stone."

"There will only be the two of you to watch over them…"

"HEY HEY! I'm not a little kid anymore! I think I can handle a few of those idiots on my own!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said and Naruto hushed. "It's not about that. We can't afford you to be taken by them. If they take demon from you, not only could it destroy you, it would give them endless powers that would only lead to devastation."

Naruto kept quiet and Izayoi approached him, "You were given the demon for a reason. I know many people looked down upon you for it, but in all reality it was predicted you would be the one who would handle the powers the best."

"Huh," Naruto looked at her surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say you'll know in due time," Izayoi said simply. "Now, why don't you go ahead and keep Sakura some company as I talk some things these old people."

"Old?!?!?!" The fifth and Jiraiya whined together.

Naruto nodded but was hesitant to leave. However he did as he was asked, Izayoi turned to look over at the fifth, "You know, don't you?"

"So do I," Jiraiya said and Kakashi was left in the dark as if they were talking some kind of code. "Only a few of us know if that's what you mean?"

"So it would seem, fate has decided for him to know," Izayoi said softly. "It's not the way I had imagined telling him but it will due."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about," Kakashi asked as he walked towards the trio that were now standing in a close circle.

"Naruto is my baby brother," Izayoi said softly. "My full name is Ayane Izayoi Uzumaki, Naruto's only living family."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okie dokie, that's the end of the first chapter! I do not know when the first arc kicks in but I figure hey, it's AU! Hehehehe, well I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! I promise to get to my others stories!!!! PROMISE!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**The Hunt For Hidden Answers**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto and the contents of the show or manga. I however do own my OC (original character) that will be in the story. There is a slight AU here in the story, I did make the 4th Hokage the father for Naruto to fit the story line I have created, due to this not being a fact in the actual storyline I am labeling this story AU.

This also takes place before the second season begins, so the characters are the ages of the second season. The teens will be roughly 15, Kakashi is 28 or 29. So sit back and enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Chapter Two **

"So it would seem, fate has decided for him to know," Izayoi said softly. "It's not the way I had imagined telling him but it will due."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about," Kakashi asked as he walked towards the trio that were now standing in a close circle. He knew what she might be referring to but not quite knowing what to expect.

"Naruto is my baby brother," Izayoi said softly. "My full name is Ayane Izayoi Uzumaki, Naruto's only living family."

"Please tell me you're joking," Kakashi stated. "You…you Ayane…"

"Yes I am Ayane the one you are thinking about, and no I am not joking," Ayane stated simply. "I was asked by the fourth to keep my mouth shut about my identity almost since the day I could speak, I don't know why you are so surprised you knew my name is Ayane…but then again you didn't know my surname. However I followed my orders, never did I imagine I would have another sibling so young and what had happened to him. I watched him from afar and I wanted nothing more to protect him but he was told all of his family was dead."

"You two will have a lot to catch up on," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "I think it's time for me to head back up to my place or maybe more scouting around if you know what I mean. It's getting crowded her with an old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!"

"Gotta go!" With that said he was gone in a flash. Ayane and Kakashi shook their heads, it would seem that Jiraiya decided to make his exit before apologizing for his dumb comment; they knew it was on purpose.

"Dirty old man," Ayane muttered under her breath and sighed, "When did you want to go?"

Kakashi looked at her, "We'll prepare everything we need tonight and leave in the morning."

Ayane nodded, "Understood."

"Kakashi, I need to speak with you for a moment," the fifth said and Ayane took her leave. Kakashi was approached by the fifth, "Don't hold her leaving against her. She had no choice but to go."

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do," the fifth said. "The whole village at one point thought you would be one of the first to get married but then she was ripped away from you. I can see it in your eyes; you hold a grudge against her for leaving. You'll play it as if you never missed her but you have." Kakashi made no move to show he heard what she was saying but she knew better, "She will explain in all due time what was in that letter to make her leave. Part of what is written in that letter was for her to stay away from you."

"What?"

**Good that caught his attention, **The fifth smirked. "When Ayane is ready she'll tell you. But I do warn you," She grabbed the book from his pocket. "If she catches you reading this, you might be eating dirt for a few weeks. You saw what happened to Jiraiya earlier."

"Are you implying that will happen to me," Kakashi took his book back and placed it in his pocket.

"If I remember correctly, she used to beat you up quite frequently for saying something stupid," the fifth said bluntly. "When you were with her you felt complete, you made yourself let her go but did you ever really let her go?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi had left the tower with nothing but questions in his head and heart. He was calm and collected guy all of the time, which he was now at least on the outside. But inside there were numerous questions filling his every being. He would however be interrupted by…

"KAKASHI! My eternal RIVIAL!"

**Ugh, not now. **Might Guy placed his arm around his shoulders and Kakashi just sighed, "What is it Guy?"

"Damn it Kakashi! Can't you loosen up for once," Guy said as he removed his arm.

"Alright then, what is it you want," Kakashi asked as the two were walking side by side.

"Was that Izayoi I saw earlier?" Guy said with a big grin, "I heard she's single now?"

"What of it?" Kakashi said coolly.

"That means one of us _cool_ guys have a chance with her," Guy said with a huge grin.

"Whatever, like you'll ever have a chance with her."

"Aw Kakashi, why do you have to be so cold?"

"What? You think I'm lying?"

"Aw come on! Can't you cut us a little slack here! You already had your chance with her!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Kakashi, get real! She left the village for eight years and now she's back. Well granted she really didn't end things with you but it should mean she is single!"

"Uh huh…"

"SHOW SOME DAMN EMOTION!"

"What? Like you do?"

"Curse you! I'm going to talk to her, last time I saw her she was spending some time with your little students."

"Huh?"

Before Might Guy would begin making a wager or some kind of battle between the two, they heard laughter from not too far away. They two quickly made their way to the stream to remain hidden from view. Sure enough there was Ayane playing in the stream with Sakura and Naruto. Her laughter was something that everyone missed; it brought a smile to Guy's face.

**Izayoi sure hadn't changed that much it would seem. **"She sure is beautiful," Guy said softly as he admired her from afar. Kakashi however agreed but not out loud, he would rather be dead than caught agreeing with Might Guy.

"Sakura, if you want to beat Naruto you need to be wittier than that!" Ayane cheered as she splashed Naruto and Sakura nearly rolled over laughing at the drenched blonde male.

"HEY! No fair! It's two against one!" Naruto whined as he got back up to splash Sakura.

Ayane laughed, "We could even the odds for you if Kakashi and Guy would get out of hiding from behind those trees."

"Huh?" Guy was stunned and Kakashi just shook his head.

"Come on! Have a little fun with us!" Ayane waved and of course Guy took the chance he could get at least until Kakashi caught him by the collar. Ayane laughed as used her chakra to splash water on the two men. The two men were now soaked from head to two as Sakura and Naruto began laughing.

"Ok, that's it!" Guy got out of Kakashi's grip to chase after Ayane. Kakashi just leaned against a tree, **Guy you're an idiot. Ayane is just putting up a brave face for those two. She's been through a lot, I can feel it. Maybe Lord Hokage is right…maybe I…**

"Hey gloomy pants!" Ayane called for him while waving, "You sure are no fun! You haven't changed a bit!"

Ayane noticed a change in Naruto; he was preparing a jutsu behind her. She smirked as she silently prepared herself for what was coming her way. Kakashi was smirking and Ayane knew it, she was the only one who could read his emotions even when he tries to hide behind his mask…maybe it was because she KNEW what he looked out with his mask. Naruto used the shadow clone to surround Ayane.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Ayane said as she prepared herself but she got drenched. "UGH! That's it!"

"Uh oh," all the Naruto's said as they all took off running.

Ayane made her own minions of shadow clones and quickly ran after the young blonde's. Sakura laughed as she made it to shore all wet herself. "Who ever thought training could be so FUN!"

"Excuse me," Kakashi said as he crouched next to Sakura.

"Izayoi Sensei is GREAT! She was teaching us some new techniques!"

"WHAT!?!?" Guy said confused. "How can you call that training? And sense when do you call her sensei?"

Sakura looked up at him, "She is technically even though she wasn't here all the time, besides she was teaching us to use our chakra to manipulate water and make it a powerful attack even though it was more fun to drench Naruto."

"Looked more like playing games to me," Kakashi said with an arched brow.

"Well, it kind of was…"

"There you go again with your lack of emotions!" Guy said as he threw his hands up in the air. "For some rival you sure are as boring as hell."

"That does remind Guy, where is your team?"

"Oh, about that! So you noticed! Well…"

"Well…"

"I wanted to check up on Izayoi and see how she was doing. I mean we haven't seen her in eight years and all."

**Yeah right, he wanted to check her out like all the other guys were doing earlier.** Sakura shook her head. **Geesh, Izayoi sensei was right. No matter what their age they all act dumb!**

"HEY HEY! Let me GO! GEESH! WILL YEA!"

"That must be Naruto," Kakashi said as he saw Ayane pulling him by the ear. He almost broke out into laughter when he saw Ayane's hair was all green. "Oh dear…"

Sakura stood up and asked, "Izayoi sensei what happened to your hair?"

"Apparently our young ninja here picked up a few new tricks from the old man!"

"Hey hey! I didn't mean it! Honest!"

"What do you mean, you didn't mean it!?!?!"

"This is going to be a very LONG journey," Kakashi sighed to himself. "Heaven help us if we survive in the first place."

"Where are you going Kakashi?" Guy asked and Ayane finally let go of Naruto's ear. She was glaring at him.

"You better fix this!?!"

"What do you mean!?!?"

"You did it?"

"Aren't you like some super ninja, can't you do it yourself?"

"What were you asking Guy," Kakashi asked trying to ignore the arguing two.

"Where are you going?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!!!"

"We're going after some stone," Sakura responded also trying to ignore the squabble.

"The hokage stone to be exact," Kakashi said rubbing it in Guy's face.

"That old relic, that useless piece of junk," Guy smirked. "At least my team is out doing a real mission instead of chasing after something that is no longer any use to us!"

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!!!"

"GOT TO CATCH ME FISRT OLD LADY!"

"OLD!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

"Oh no," Kakashi pushed Sakura's head down. "Duck!"

"Huh," Guy got hit in the head and nearly fell over. Naruto was now running away after Ayane, who was throwing several objects at him but of course Ayane did intend to miss and knew Guy could take the pain or at least dodge it.

"Yup, going to be a long mission," Kakashi muttered to himself.

"What Kakashi sensei." Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Next morning….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think they will be fine, just the four of them?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Lord Hokage, sure Kakashi and the returned Ayane will be fine but the children?"

"They will be fine; it's time Naruto got out for a bit. We can't hide him forever…"

"And Ayane?"

"She knows what to do; however I am not sure if she will return back safely."

"What do you mean Lord Hokage?"

"The stone is also a judgment stone in a way, we knew of her birth coming and of her brother but we also knew a possible outcome for the girl and of Naruto, don't you remember."

"You mean…"

"Yes, we did use the stone to predict who the next possible stone barrier would be and the future Hokage or in this Hokages, the stone is made from one pure sacrifice…and it will need another to remain active."

"Then why are we bringing that dreaded stone back? Sounds more like a curse than a blessing."

"It is part of our history, and besides…it may not even make it back it is full form but we can make it into more stones like the one Naruto wears around his neck with some of choosing light."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Don't you see…if the stone is destroyed the power will harness in the gem I gave Naruto making him the barrier of our history and the making of the next hokage, we could almost make many more stones like I said earlier. But even though I know this as well as Ayane it will be her decision what she will do with the stone itself when they are found face to face with it, in a way the stone has looked at her as kind of a guardian from afar."

"What was written in that letter, OLD HAG?"

"For once I'm going to ignore that comment," the fifth said. "The fourth asked her if she would be willing to give up her life for the stone, in order for it to hold true power it would need a willing sacrifice but…"

"We don't even know how the stone works!??!?! The first and second are no longer here."

"But Ayane does…"

"You're not making any SENSE!"

"Ayane was always an ace when it came to history; the third took her under his wing to teach her more about the stone that was one a proud part of our history. The third knew better than I did about how the stone actually worked and how it maintains its power…it's written somewhere in a book in the library just haven't had time to look much into it."

"So, what do you want to do with the stone if they do bring it back wholly?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to see how the story unfolds, time will tell us what the stone will be to us if it returns to us or not. And if Kakashi returns with his heart still intact."

"That boy still loves her?"

"This is coming from a perverted old man who is supposed to know these things?"

"Hey what can I say?"

"Don't even go there. My worry is about Ayane, she has lost a huge part of herself many years ago…I wonder what has changed her so she may still try to hide it behind her rough around the edges personality but there is something different about her now."

"If there is anyone who can find out, it will be Kakashi. If what you say is true…"

"She still loves him, from the look so of it. She never stopped…"

"Hmmmm, maybe I should follow them…"

THUD

"Dirty old man! You just never quit do you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked looking back towards the tower.

"Probably the fifth setting someone straight," Ayane said casually. **Probably that Old Man Jiraiya**. "Anyway, off we go!"

"Izayoi sensei," Sakura called and Ayane looked at her. "I know I shouldn't be asking this but what's going to happen after we find the stone?"

"Well, that all depends on the condition the stone is in," Izayoi responded. "We can't plan anything until we see how much power is actually left in the stone. Once someone uses their chakra on it, it tends to lose some of its power and be passed on to the person."

"Then so why don't we just let it run out of power," Naruto suggested.

"It's not that simple," Kakashi responded. "As long as there is a hokage in power, the stone will never completely die, it somehow knows when there is a hokage. It would have to be destroyed by a pure soul or given a worthy sacrifice to refuel its power."

"Or a large amount of Chakra."

"Like we have to kill someone or let someone just loose everything that is being a ninja almost?"

"No Naruto, a person must surrender their soul," Ayane responded. "Or surrender their lifestyle."

"WHAT!?!?! What kind of crazy sick plan is that? I swear that sounds crazier than the pervy sage! And he can be REALLY crazy!"

Ayane chuckled, "You thought by now Naruto you had seen enough to know that everything is far from simple, especially the way of the ninja."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "Geesh, why can't some things come easy?"

"Then you wouldn't be where you are today," Sakura said walking side by side her team mate. "When you really think about it, if everything was handed to us we would have not gotten stronger, right?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess. But still, Izayoi sensei…"

"Hmmmm?"

"How come none us really knew who you were till now," Naruto asked and saw the discomfort in the older blonde woman.

"I really don't know, just know that I was ordered to keep myself hidden from some of you younger kiddos," Ayane said simply. "Just doing my job, besides I always was off on a mission or two."

"Causing trouble," Kakashi said low enough only for Ayane to hear. Sure enough it was true; she did cause a lot of trouble in her days at the village. She smirked and Kakashi wanted to get to the bottom of her leaving, she at least owed him that much…right?

"So…what are some of your specialties," Naruto asked and Ayane smirked.

"Why do you want to know," Ayane asked.

Naruto smirked back, "Well I mean you had to be good in order to be almost part of the ANBU at one point right? Why did you go on a special mission?"

Ayane nodded, "At one point I almost did but of course I was given another mission. I chose the mission instead of joining the ANBU. I thought it was more important than being put on the squad…at least that's what I thought at the time."

"So Izayoi sensei," Sakura began… "Going back to Naruto's question, what is your specialty? You can't blame us for being curious…"

"I could give you guys a little demonstration if you want….So Naruto, wanna have a little sparring match," Ayane asked with a smirk.

"Sure!"

"Now, now…" Kakashi interrupted. "There will be time for that later. So why don't just keep moving along, shall we? We do have a lot of ground to cover."

"You sure are no fun," Ayane pouted followed by her sticking out her tongue and walked along side of the two teens.

**Kind of hard to be fun around, it always has been unless it was in certain areas and behind closed doors. **Kakashi remained some distance away from them however taking note of all of Ayane actions. She still appeared to be the same woman he once knew and yet of course there were obvious changes…she had become an even more of a vision, maybe not the prettiest in the world but enough to catch attention of many men. **When are you going to tell me what caused you to not even say good bye? **Ayane stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled as sped off as Kakashi sighed. **What are you up to?**

"Hey where did she go," Naruto asked.

"Hyper speed," Kakashi answered. "You wanted to know some of her specialties, there's one."

"Oh," Naruto's mouth was gaping open. "What else can she do?"

"Oh a lot more," Ayane reappeared as if it was nothing. "I promise to teach you what Kakashi can't. It's always good to have a wide variety of teachers."

"COOL!"

Ayane winked, "Kakashi does have a few tricks up his sleeve too, but I have a few more."

"That's only because you studied under a few more than I," Kakashi interjected. "I'm just grateful you didn't completely inherit the fifth's monstrous strength, just a portion of it."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto nearly fell over, "You mean she got a mean punch like granny?"

Sakura smiled, "Will I able to…."

Ayane smiled and nodded, "I think you'll be a good medic ninja like the fifth and even be better than Kakashi and I, if you really wanted to be."

"Hey, what about me," Naruto asked walking up to the blonde woman.

"If the fifth predicted correctly, you'll be a hokage," Ayane simply stated as she began to walk in front of the group. "Only a few people have that dream Naruto, hold it close to your heart for always and never change…"

"Huh…" Naruto watched the woman walk in front of him. He had heard those words before in some far distant part of his memory and even in that voice. He couldn't place his finger on it but something was different about Ayane and he was going to find out. The moment he looked at her in the far back corner of his mind there was something oddly familiar about her…

"Naruto, geesh what are you waiting for?" Sakura waved in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Let's go!" Sakura pushed him to start walking again; he hadn't noticed that he had stopped in the first place. "We don't want to be left behind."

Ayane had stopped and held out her arm, "We're being watched…"

"This is going to get ugly…"

"For you maybe, who did you piss off this time," Ayane looked over at him as she pulled off a note attached to a tree. "It's addressed to you and states that they want revenge."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Uh huh, Kakashi when are you going to ever learn stealing other people's women is not a good thing!" Ayane pushed a finger on his nose. "It would seem that every time even when we were younger men only wanted revenge on you if you stole their woman! So fess up, who are you fooling around with?"

"wh…wh…why do you say that?" Kakashi asked as she pulled out his favorite book and held it away from him.

"Maybe because you read this junk," Ayane's eyebrows were twitching. "What have you been doing that you are supposed to NOT be doing???"

Whispers were being exchanged… "Maybe we should take our revenge another day?"

"I agree…that woman is incredibly scary?!?!"

"What are you men or mice?"

"Mice…did you see the look on her face…"

"Wait…isn't that…"

"It couldn't be…"

"There is that possibility that she is the one and the same…"

"She was rather young when she was last seen by us. It could very well be her…"

"Then we should observe her more, though we are low ranked…"

"Low ranked what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Onward to the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Hunt For Hidden Answers**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto and the contents of the show or manga. I however do own my OC (original character) that will be in the story. There is a slight AU here in the story, I did make the 4th Hokage the father for Naruto to fit the story line I have created, due to this not being a fact in the actual storyline I am labeling this story AU.

This also takes place before the second season begins, so the characters are the ages of the second season. The teens will be roughly 15, Kakashi is 28 or 29. So sit back and enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three **

"Maybe because you read this junk," Ayane's eyebrows were twitching. "What have you been doing that you are supposed to NOT be doing???"

Whispers were being exchanged… "Maybe we should take our revenge another day?"

"I agree…that woman is incredibly scary?!?!"

"What are you men or mice?"

"Mice…did you see the look on her face…"

"Wait…isn't that…"

"It couldn't be…"

"There is that possibility that she is the one and the same…"

"She was rather young when she was last seen by us. It could very well be her…"

"Then we should observe her more, though we are low ranked…"

"Low ranked what," the group of men all turned to look at the blonde woman along with Kakashi and his students were all behind them. "You better start fessing up or I'll start breaking some faces!"

"Ummm, Kakashi sensei," Naruto leaned over and Kakashi leaned down so his ear could hear what he was going to say. "Was Izayoi sensei always this scary when you knew her?"

Kakashi nodded, "I don't want to remember what she was like before…she would attack just about anyone who ticked her off."

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now, I recognize that crest on your shoulder," Ayane poked at the one man knelt before her.

"We do not mean any harm to you, just wanted to get revenge on Kakashi Hatake for stealing the admiration of many of our women."

**Yeah right, I can tell even though you are low ranked ninjas, you still wear the crests of who you are working for. Oh well, might as well play along to see where this goes. **Ayane sighed, "You did it again didn't you! Man, I need to keep a sharper eye on you from now on!"

"Izayoi sensei," Sakura pointed. "You are just going to let them go."

Ayane pulled up the patch, "I am more worried about this then about them. They are weak little punks just taking orders from their higher up."

"What is it," Naruto asked as he took the patch from her. "This…this…this…"

"This is part of the roots and yet," Ayane pulled out another patch she got. "This is from the hidden village of sound. I have an idea that some of the roots joined over to the sound party, either that they just used it as a cover. Either way I don't like this at all."

"Then … maybe…"

"Don't give your hopes up yet," Ayane said. "This has gone from peaceful journey till we get to the palace where they are holding the stone but it would seem it will be a little more difficult."

"Orochimaru will not attack us right away," Kakashi stated. "He'll try to observe us…see what the difference is in Naruto and …"

"And?"

"You…"

"Why do you have that idea?"

"Don't you remember…"

"Orochimaru is a snake and a devil!" Ayane bowed her head as she clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. "I knew…I knew…one day he would attack the village. He never had any loyalty for the village. If I ever get my hands on him…AHHHH! But I also know that he wanted more pets out of the village. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Bye, bye trees," Naruto said in shock as Ayane was breathing heavily not from exhaust but from anger. **Note to self, do not piss off Izayoi sensei.**

"Lets go, we don't have much time. A lot of ground to cover even if I sped I would be on my own, and the mission would be a waste," Ayane sighed.

"What do you suggest we do," Kakashi asked.

"Make sure we stay alert at all times," Ayane looked over at Naruto. "Make sure one to keep a close eye on Naruto, Sakura…now that you have many of the fifths techniques you are going to be a great asset especially that super strength."

"Eh…Izayoi sensei…how…how…how did you know?"

"Sakura, it is no time to be hesitant, did you think I didn't know…I use to be under her as well."

"Or that I didn't know," Kakashi responded. "It was obvious that you were holding back a bit when we met again. However Izayoi is right, we will have to be able to use all of abilities and have to be well rested."

Naruto nodded, "At least we are going to be able to really stretch our legs. Let's kick some major ass!"

"Don't get cocky," Ayane said with a smirk. "You need to save your strength until the time comes. Until then there is a hot spring nearby in close by city that we can relax and sooth along with helping our chakra as well…"

"SIGN ME UP!!!" Naruto said and grabbed Ayane's arm.

Kakashi watched with a saddened eye, **To think she was his older sister this whole time. She is going to tell him, hopefully it won't be at her death and not before her telling me what happened eight years ago. **He followed after them and watched as Naruto was pulling on Ayane's arm. There was Sakura following after with a joyful smile. Kakashi watched and sighed inwardly, **only time will tell how this story would unfold…wait a minute speaking of stories…**

"IZAYOI GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe he chased me all the way here just to get his book back," Ayane laughed and Sakura along with her. "Mister always so cool and relaxed came unglued."

"Kakashi sensei loves that series, he's always reading it. You can't really catch him on an off day without it," Sakura told her as the two women relaxed in the spring. "Izayoi sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but did you and Kakashi sensei have a fling?"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, when I left the tower I heard many people speaking about how they thought you and Kakashi sensei was going to get married at one point. Well once you were of age of course…"

Ayane sighed, "Well I don't know about all that…but I think you need to stop listening to silly rumors. Sure, he and I at one point were thought of as a couple of some kind I guess…overall we were just really close, kind of what you and Naruto are now."

"Oh…" Sakura sighed, "I just didn't really imagine Kakashi sensei being with someone, so I guess I was right. But have you ever seen him without his mask?"

Ayane laughed, "Of course I have. Many of the ninjas have an idea or have seen his face. Why do you ask?"

**Aw…no fair! I want to know so badly what's under his mask. **Sakura sighed, "Just wondering is all. Just a few years ago, Naruto and I…and…."

"You mean that boy Sasuke, right?"

Sakura nodded, "We teamed up to find out what he looked like but we never did find out."

Ayane laughed, "You wouldn't be the first batch to try to see what's under that mask. If I remember correctly I think I have an old picture of him when he was younger without it."

"SAKURA!!!"

"What does Naruto want," Sakura grumbled. **I was about to find out what was under his mask.** "What is it Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensei asked me to find you so we could go get a room at the inn," Naruto shouted.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sakura turned to Ayane and smiled. "I guess when you have time you can show me and Naruto that picture."

Izayoi smiled, "Sure. Go ahead and get ready. I know Naruto isn't patient at all."

"Hai!"

Ayane watched the girl go and sighed as she closed her eyes. She sank a little deeper into the spring to enjoy the soothing feel against her skin however she quickly opened her eyes once she sensed another person near her. She growled, "What do you want Kakashi?"

"What no comments about me being young sly pervert?"

"Hmph, young???? Besides it's not like you haven't seen me before. What is it that you want?"

"I want answers Ayane…" Ayane froze; she hadn't expected him to call her by her name at least not in that tone of voice. Her eyes softened a bit, "I want to know what was in that letter…you usually defied orders and would have at least said goodbye…why didn't you?" Kakashi at this point was in the water and gently touched her shoulders. She was looking away from him and her eyes were down casted. "I would like answers from the woman I was once going to marry …"

Ayane sighed, "Please, don't ask me that…."

"Ayane…" Kakashi sighed and began noticing many scars on her body, "Maybe you can start telling me some of your stories of your battle scars."

"Most of them were from my first year out, mostly stupidity," Ayane responded and began rubbing the one long scar that ran along her left side. "This one is the one that hurts the most."

"Why is that?"

"It was because it was the first one and my mind was too consumed by other things."

"Ayane…"

"Don't say my name in that tone of voice; do you know how long it took me to forget you? To forget about everything we had…to just forget what could have been?!?!?!" Ayane said as she quickly sped out of the spring leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. **I can't…I can't fall for him again. There is just too much on the line for that! Please forgive me Kakashi, I'll explain thing later but we can't go back…we just can't…**

**Ayane…why do you seem to always run? **Kakashi got up and saw that her clothes were gone. He quickly got dressed himself; he knew she would turn up sooner or later at the inn. He was quite confident that Ayane knew the area quite well, besides she has gone long enough with out a roof over her head and without sleeping on a bed. He walked over to see Naruto and Sakura arguing about who would get which room.

"Now, now we don't want to frighten any of the guests that are staying here now, do we?"

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei…"

"Sensei where is Izayoi sensei?"

"She wanted to take a look around a bit," Kakashi said simply.

"No need to worry," Ayane appeared in a poof a smoke. She had her usual smile on her face but Kakashi could see right through it. "I wanted to look at a good place to eat."

"Really now?"

"I'm good friends with a family here; they sheltered me from time to time! They own a very high class restaurant with high quality food! That I'm sure you two boys will love!" Ayane said cheerfully, "Oh Sakura lets change. Us ladies can't go looking like this!!!!"

"Huh…wha…what's going on?" Naruto asked and Kakashi just shrugged. "How can you not know, you're almost 30!"

"I just know they're going to take a while," Kakashi answered. "Women tend to take their time in making themselves look _presentable_ for certain occasions. Apparently this is one of them."

"Eh, why do they have to take so long?"

After what seemed like an eternity for the two males waiting, it was only about an hour of waiting if you went by the clock. However Sakura was the first to come down looking lovely in a simple red dress, it was almost a formal dress but nice enough for the restaurant Izayoi was describing. Naruto nearly fell over, "Sak…Sakura!?!?!"

"What do you think," Sakura asked as she twirled around in front of Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi just smirked at the new attire; her hair was done simply without the forehead protection plate. It was definitely Ayane's doing…she was apparently going to wow the restaurant owners maybe even earn them a few free meals.

"You look nice Sakura, very fitting of a young lady," Kakashi said with a smile. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Uh, uh…you look very nice Sakura," Naruto said with a slight blush.

"You should see Izayoi sensei," Sakura said happily as the blonde woman came down the stairs. Kakashi nearly fell over, even though he had seen her dressed up many times in the past but this time it was different. Her hair was done up and slight sign of makeup on her face. Naruto nearly fell over in shock and Sakura just made a sound at his actions.

Kakashi held out his hand even though she would have turned it away. **You did that once before, it feels like forever ago. Kakashi, why do you have to do this? **In front of the teens she was going to play by the little game of his, she took a hold of it as she stepped down the finally step, "You can act like a gentleman at times…huh? Now is everyone ready for some good food?"

"HAI HAI!!!" Naruto said happily, "As long as it has a good selection of RAMEN!"

Ayane let out a warm laugh, "But of course. They have just about everything…so lets get going!"

"YEAH!"

"Geesh Naruto, don't you think of something other than your stomach?" Sakura walked in front of the two adults. They began walking down the street and listening for directions from Ayane.

"Are you alright," Kakashi asked and Ayane rolled her eyes.

**Always the protective one, aren't we? **"I'll be fine, just needed to run off some steam," Ayane responded. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask questions so soon…usually you wait…"

"I've already waited eight years, I think I have a reason to not wait this time around," Kakashi responded.

"When I'm ready, I'll give you all the answers that you seek," Ayane said simply. "Just not right now, with the mission and Naruto's life in jeopardy."

"Agreed, then when we return to the village…" Kakashi sensed the hesitation in her body language as they were walking. They finally made their way to the restaurant where they were greeted by the owners. It was an elderly couple that quickly hugged Ayane.

"IZAYOI! My dear, you brought your family here! Why didn't you tell me you were married and had children!?!?"

"EEEEEH!?!?!?!?" The four of them nearly fell over as Ayane seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Uh, no, no!" Ayane said quickly, "These are some of the people from my home village. We are currently on a mission and this is on the way."

"But you would make a nice couple after all," the old woman said. "Anyway, you must all be hungry! Come, come, and let us fill your stomachs with a good hot meal!"

"YAHOO!" Naruto stated as the elder man lead them inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It was GREAT! That meal was awesome! Thanks so much Izayoi sensei!!!" Naruto said as they were walking back towards the inn. "Kakashi sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Why do we never get attacked in big cities or towns," Naruto asked.

"Because even the enemy needs to enjoy some time off, usually places like this will not allow battle hence no attacks on other ninjas unless they want to get in trouble," Ayane answered in the place of Kakashi. "Of course in other cities depending on the enemy they usually don't care. It just depends on who they are in the end."

"What about Orochimaru," Sakura asked.

"He will watch us like little pawns, have some of hence men gather information about us before he tries to do anything," Kakashi responded. "He will attack us out in the open where he can show off."

"Sounds like a male ego boost to me," Ayane whispered to Sakura who just let out a laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kakashi answered as he flicked some of Ayane's hair. **Let's see if I can bring out some of her older self, shall we…**

"And how old are we again," Ayane asked as made a face at Kakashi's back.

**Aw, that flicker in her eye. She has changed but still has that same spark, just grown older I guess. **"What's age, nothing but a number," Kakashi responded. **If I play around with Ayane a bit, maybe I can get her to spit out the answers to my questions.**

"They're sure acting like they really like each other," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I heard that they use to be an item, Izayoi sensei said they weren't but how they're acting says something else!"

"It sure does…"

"Oh by the way, Izayoi sensei said she has an old picture of what Kakashi sensei looks like without the mask."

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto nearly fell over catching the two adults attention to see him staring in shock towards Kakashi and Sakura shaking her head with her waving hands.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no it's nothing Kakashi sensei!"

"Really…"

"I was just surprised at what Sakura told me," Naruto quickly answered. "hehehe, it was nothing too big! Just a REALLLLLY good secret is all!"

"Uh huh," Ayane went over to them and patted them both on the head. "You two can keep your secrets! But make sure you don't have any crazy outbursts or we will think the two of you are having some kind of affair without telling us."

"WHAT?!?"

"Now, now, Izayoi why did you have to go and say that?"

"Say what?"

"Oh boy…"

"Izayoi sensei, there are plenty of couples back in the village, and we are definitely not one of them!" Sakura said defensively. "We're just really good friends! Like you and Kakashi sensei!"

**We were more than just good friends at one time…**Kakashi thought to himself. He walked over to the group, "Well lets try to get some sleep tonight. We need to rest up if we're going back on the road."

"HAI!" Sakura and Naruto sped off to the inn leaving a warm smiling pair of adults.

"I was surprised we didn't bring your third member of your team," Ayane informed Kakashi.

"I think it's still too early for them to be a team without him," Kakashi answered. "They manage well, and of course the fifth did only order us four."

"That old hag is up to something," Ayane said simply and pouted. "I just wish I knew what it was, and so is old man Jiraiya. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kakashi sighed. "Whenever you say you have a bad feeling it always comes true…"

"And like yours doesn't?"

"You're a special case; your bad feelings always end up being bad! A total disaster ends up following us whenever you say that," Kakashi stated and got whacked on the head.

"Thanks a lot Kakashi," Ayane growled. Kakashi began laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Us…"

"What about it?"

"We haven't really changed at all have we," Kakashi stopped as did Ayane. They looked at each other. "We're till the same in a way."

Ayane smirked, "You still can't beat me in a race."

"Is that so," Kakashi responded. **Maybe if I get her to feel comfortable and not so defensive, I can get answers out of her after all. She still has that same smirk…**

"You're worse than Guy at times, did you know that?"

"Don't compare me to him; he tends to be a nuisance more than a rival as he calls it."

Ayane laughed, "Awww…are you and Guy still having that little squabble of yours. Geesh, you two are getting old…no wives…no kids…and acting like that geesh! You guys will never grow up, by the time you two are ready to settle down you will be in your forties!"

"Look whose talking," Kakashi responded getting a dirty glare from Ayane. "This is coming from the same girl that knocked down all of her suitors and then some. You are sure one person to talk about never growing up and never settling down till she is in her forties."

"Oh take it back!"

"If you beat me," Kakashi answered.

"What are your terms," Ayane smirked. "Nothing crazy like Guy's I hope."

"You and I, sparring match. We'll let Naruto and Sakura judge the match, it will be good training for their eyes to see how many hits I land on you…"

"Yeah right, don't make me laugh! It will be the other way around, Kakashi."

"Then in the morning then?"

"Sure but you still haven't said who gets what if they win."

"Well lets let Sakura and Naruto decide…I bet they have a few ideas. Besides it would give them something to do."

"Always thinking of others before yourself," Ayane smiled. "Fine, that sounds fair enough. But I do admit…I do know what those two want to see…"

"Uh, what?"

"Your face!"

"My face…why?"

"Are you that much of an idiot? They want to know what you look like probably, you haven't taken your mask off in front them or what?"

"Come to think of it, no I haven't. I really haven't shown my face in a while…at least without the mask."

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh, why the sudden change in mood?"

"You don't remember that day," Ayane asked and Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

"Of course I do, the scar has healed up quite nicely since then and so have the bruises. You were a scary girl at that age, graduating early making boys pay for their wrongs!"

"You are an in closet pervert like many of the men back at the village…"

"What are you saying?"

"You read Make Out Paradise and whatever books that Lord Jiraiya has made…you figure it out? While I was there I got to catch up with some of the instructors back at the academy, Naruto learned something called a sexy jutsu???"

Kakashi let out a laugh, "You heard about that one too did you?"

"I can't believe he created one like that," Ayane said with a smile. "It would seem trouble making did run in his veins…"

"Like sister, like brother," Kakashi responded. "He has a lot of your character traits you know?"

"Really," Ayane asked with a smile on her lips. "I would hope so; those have been passed down through out our family. Stubbornness being on the top of the list."

"It would seem to run in your family a little too much if you ask me."

"But that's what sets us apart from the rest of the village, and you know it!"

"More like…."

"Don't even finish that sentence…"

"Or what?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"What are you going to do, huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here was the next part. i'll see you guys next time and thanks for reading so far!


	4. Chapter Four

**The Hunt For Hidden Answers**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto and the contents of the show or manga. I however do own my OC (original character) that will be in the story. There is a slight AU here in the story, I did make the 4th Hokage the father for Naruto to fit the story line I have created, due to this not being a fact in the actual storyline I am labeling this story AU.

This also takes place before the second season begins, so the characters are the ages of the second season. The teens will be roughly 15, Kakashi is 28 or 29. So sit back and enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four **

"I wonder what happened last night," Naruto asked with curious speculation. "How did Kakashi Sensei get that black eye?"

"Well, I think it's weirder that they want to spar with us being judges," Sakura expressed. "I mean and we get to choose the outcome of it too for the winner."

"That is strange," Naruto admitted. "But huh…"

"This field area will do," Kakashi put down his back pack and Ayane did the same. Naruto and Sakura quickly made their way to the adults. They stood in the positions they were instructed to stand. "Ok, you two will be the score takers for this little sparring match. You get to name the terms of what you would want from the loser…"

"Whoever gets the most hits and land on the opponent is a point," Ayane began explaining. "There will be no weapons just hand to hand combat, we'll not go full speed since we know your eyes cannot keep up right now. Just enough to stretch our legs and see who is really out of shape, Hmmmm?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kakashi said with a smirk. He pulled up his forehead protector causing the other three in his party to look at him suspiciously. "Now let's see, if you learned anything new…"

"Oh so you can copy something more," Ayane said getting ready position.

"Whoa, are they really going to go at this for real," Sakura asked Naruto who just gulped. "I guess they are…"

"Whenever you are ready for us to start the match," Kakashi instructed as he readied himself….**Ayane…did you really think I wouldn't have pulled out my eye from the shadows. If I remember correctly you never taught me a few moves of yours, so I think I'll just have to take them.**

**Stupid idiot, he's just trying to copy the moves I was going to teach him. He wants to mimic me, then so be it. He'll never be as good as me, but I guess I do owe it to him. **Ayane prepared herself, "Whenever you are ready guys!" **Just make sure you put away that eye, I don't like you having it out for too long.**

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"FIGHT!"

"AHHHHHH!" Ayane made the first move as Kakashi caught her punch and her kick. She quickly moved out of the way to block his attacks as well however the two students were in shock. Sure they have seen Kakashi in battle but never like this, he was holding back and yet…he had his Sharingan eye out in the open. The two could not understand what was going on. It was something different indeed…

"This sure brings back memories," Ayane said simply as they were blocking each others punches and standing in front of each other.

"You've learned a few things over the years," Kakashi smirked as he took a good look at her. Then he noticed her incredibly long her hair was, "Doesn't your hair get in the way…"

"Hmph! Don't worry about that, worry about YOU!"

"Huh!"

"Whoa did you see that," Sakura asked in surprised. "She just threw her leg down to sweep him off his feet!"

"Yeah, but Kakashi sensei is quick enough to get out of that!" Naruto cheered as it would seem so far it was a tie…the score was zero to zero.

"Do you remember the last time we sparred like this," Kakashi asked and Ayane just smiled as she nodded… **Or what led us to spar like this…**

"It seems like forever ago, doesn't it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ugh, what do you want Kakashi," a young Ayane asked with her hands on her hips. "Considering…you are three years older than me. You think surprising someone like that is NOT NICE!!!"_

"_This is a birthday gift," nineteen year old Kakashi handed to her. Ayane's mood quickly changed from anger to curiosity. She looked at him with great curiously. "It's not a prank if that's what you're thinking. Besides you haven't been in the village in a long time and what chance it would be your birthday the same day you came back."_

_Ayane smiled and took the gift. She opened it and let out a surprised yet delighted gasp, "It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Ayane quickly put on the locket that was inside of the small box she was given._

"_It was on a mission, we had some R and R in the area we were staying. There were a ton of stands up in the market and one of them happened to be a jewelry stand. I know since after you lost your family you had nothing left…you lost the locket your mother had given you. It took me a while to find this one to even look close like it…"_

"_You've been searching all this time," Ayane asked surprised. "You didn't have too…"_

"_I wanted too," Kakashi closed the gap between them even more. He put his hands on her waist, "Besides you are my girl."_

_Ayane smiled and she tipped toed to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Kakashi kind of being a closet perv at times but keeping it under check only stole a kiss on his lips. Ayane didn't fight it, just let it happen…this was her "boyfriend" after all._

"_Oh KAKASHI!!" a flirty voice from afar was calling and the couple pulled apart. Ayane laughed at his facial expression. He quickly pulled up his mask over his face and all the things he was muttering under his breath._

_Ayane giggled, "Kakashi you can't blame them for wanting your attention."_

"_Well they're annoying," Kakashi responded. He took a hold of Ayane, "Hold on. We're going somewhere more private! Besides, you still owe me a sparring match…"_

_Ayane nodded, "Then steal me away."_

_The two quickly found a spot and began their sparring match. The two were always going at each other, knowing full well they were more or less each other's equals but of course when it came to certain things they did out wit each other. They would be the perfect pair in many eyes but also the envy of many others in the village._

_Else where up in a tower was an on looker, the two were oblivious to the extra pairs of eyes watching them. The elder man stood up and looked over out the window, **it is sad. She is almost of age, which means he has intents on asking for her hand…however on that day she will be asked to do a difficult task…I wish I would not be the one to bear such news but…it was the request of the fourth. **_

"_Watching them again, sir?"_

"_Of course, she is precious to me however she is almost of the age for the task at hand."_

"_Is it right of us to ask something of her like this?"_

"_She will not be out of touch with me, so whatever information she sends back we will have in on file."_

"_But will Kakashi understand us taking her away from him."_

"_It is true, she has been his salvation over the years but it cannot be helped. They will need to survive without each other."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that all you got!?!?" Ayane growled as she lunged after Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto looked in awe from their own corners, Naruto was first to speak up, "It's almost a dead tie…twenty hits each."

"I can't believe what is going on," Sakura said as Ayane finally got a good clean kick on Kakashi's shoulders. "That makes twenty one for Izayoi sensei."

"How many more did we need to go," Naruto asked as he looked over at Sakura.

"They said earlier it was when the first person reaches a hundred, right," Sakura responded. "But with both of their abilities being so high, it will be awhile before we can even get there."

"AW MAN!" Naruto whined as he sat down on the ground. Kakashi and Ayane both stopped, "You two! Hurry it up we do have a mission!" The two adults laughed as they nodded at each other and went after Naruto. "HEY!!! What's this?" Naruto quickly defended himself leaving Sakura to wonder was going on.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sakura wasn't out of the loop either as Ayane came after her, "OH GEESH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Well can't keep you two watching forever, have to make sure your skills are just as sharp!" Ayane said as Sakura quickly went over to Naruto as they stood back to back. "Now it's two on two!"

"Huh?" Both Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"We each have bells," Kakashi responded to their not so classy way of asking of what was going on.

"Did you really think Kakashi and I were going to battle it out all day," Ayane said with a smirk. "This is a test, if you can get one bell from Kakashi and one from me, then we'll buy you a great lunch and what ever else you wish of us."

"However," Kakashi interjected. "If you don't get at least one bell in thirty minutes, you two are carry all of the bags."

"WHAT!?!?!" Naruto outbursted, "You two had this plan the whole time! KAKASHI SENSEI you are always PLANNING something!?!?!?!"

Ayane laughed, "Kakashi is always scheming something, and didn't you two learn that by now? His methods are unconventional for a reason."

"Now why did you have to go and tell them that?"

"Because it's true," Ayane said with a simple flat tone. "Get over it, now these two need to have their skills sharpened just a bit!"

"We can hear you!" Naruto taunted as they two adults just smiled.

"Then do something about it," Ayane taunted him and Naruto grinned back for his response.

**Oh boy, it would seem with each passing day I see more of the family resemblance in their characters. This is going to be a long thirty minutes, dealing with two Uzumaki family members. **Kakashi thought as Naruto quickly came after him, **Go figure.**

"I'm coming for you Kakashi sensei!" Naruto charged straight up to him, "Those bells are mine!"

**It would seem Kakashi is going to have his hands full, **Ayane smirked as dodged Sakura's attacks. **I must admit he did some good in training them, so did Old Man Jiraiya and Tsunade Sensei. **"Is that all you got Sakura?"

"You wish!" Sakura said with a smile on her face as she threw another punch, **I've come a long way and I'm not going to stop either!**

Kakashi was laughing as Naruto was face first in the dirt, "Come on Naruto…you can do better than that!"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Aw come on, we did get both of the bells and you two won't do what we asked!?!?!" Naruto complained, "So what if we used the same trick as the first time you saw me and Sakura but don't need to be bitter about it."

"I'll buy you lunch but I'm not going to do as you ask," Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and began reading it.

Ayane sighed, "You're such a baby! The rules were set and you're going against it because Naruto told you to strip down to your underwear and jump in the cold river."

"I don't think so!"

"Kakashi, you're such a wimp!" Ayane taunted, she knew if she taunted him long enough he would do what Naruto asked. "You never back down from a challenge from Guy and here you are wimping out from your own student."

"Izayoi…"

"Don't Izayoi me," Ayane said simply as she stood in front of him. "Or maybe you're really out of shape. Too much flab all over your body or what?"

"Why do you always have to kick a guy down?" Kakashi sighed, "Fine! I can't believe you want me to jump into that cold river. If I catch a cold you better make me hot soup or something!"

"Then strip down to your underwear!" Ayane said with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sakura quickly covered her eyes and Ayane had to laugh about it. She understood that Sakura was still at that point but then again, it is her teacher stripping. She knew Sakura couldn't help it. However Kakashi did what he was asked as Naruto watched with great anticipation. But it would not be just Kakashi who went into the water as Ayane let out a small scream as she got dunked into the water as well. He had caught her off guard which was always fun even if he didn't show it.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!! YOU JERK!"

"Oh dear," Sakura said in shock as Kakashi had gone into the water as asked but he didn't apparently go alone. Ayane had fire in her eyes which caused Kakashi to quickly get on shore and dressed. Ayane came out of the water just as quickly. "Naruto…"

"Yeah…"

"RUN!" Sakura grabbed his arm as ran far away from the scene. They took cover as they watched the scene somewhat in the distance from them.

"Do you think she is going to hurt him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you are a girl; you should know what Izayoi sensei is thinking…"

"Doesn't mean I know what she's thinking…"

"She sure acts like you at times," Naruto said and got an evil glare from Sakura. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be!!!"

**Geesh, Sakura can get SUPER scary! **Naruto quickly turned his attention when he saw Ayane walk by them, "Izayoi sensei???"

"We're going," Ayane said with her eye closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto and Sakura got ready to follow after her when they saw Kakashi rubbing his left cheek. They didn't want to ask but they were dying to know what was going on.

"Wh…what happened?" The two teens asked.

"She still carries that mean right hook, no matter how fast you are…when she's angry her right hook never fails to land on target," Kakashi sighed.

"Did you always use to get beat up by her," Naruto asked unimpressed. "Kakashi Sensei you're a Jonin and you can't even take on Izayoi sensei…geesh, what is wrong with some of the men in our village."

"What is that suppose to mean," Kakashi said looking down at the blonde young man.

"Think about it," Naruto pointed out simply. "You are one of the best Jonin in our village and you can't stand up to Izayoi sensei, granted she's really good too…but after all the things we saw you do and you fall to pieces when it comes to her."

"Now, now Naruto!

"Don't start…you know it too! You get all mushy and stuff! Well maybe not mushy but you do almost turn into jelly!"

"Naruto…"

"And furthermore, you could be worst than the pervy sage when it comes down to women, especially it would seem that you have your eye on her!"

"Naruto…"

"I mean come on; you two both keep saying there is nothing going on when there is something going on indeed! I mean what happened between you two anyway???"

**Something I try to forget but it seems…I was just a fool in trying to do so.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Izayoi sensei?"

"Hmmm…" Ayane looked up at the two teens that were crouched in front of her. Ayane just arched her brow, "Yes?"

"Did you still have that picture of Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Ayane laughed and made sure a certain masked ninja was no where around, "I sure do." Ayane pulled out from under her shirt a gold shaped locket; she opened it but of course there was some one watching from the trees. Ayane sensed his presence but decided to show an idea of what he used to look like, "Here…"

Before the two could see it they saw a bunch of Kunais coming at them. Ayane quickly placed the necklace back in her shirt. The three were able to get out of the way and Kakashi was quickly at their side. They all readied themselves…watching carefully for any attacks and seeing if one of them were being the main target.

"I didn't think you had that thing still," Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Ayane smirk back at him.

"It was a gift after all…" Ayane stated simply as she looked at him in a cold manner, "I don't just throw away trinkets like that." **Damn him! Why did he have to notice the locket? Don't fall for him again Ayane, you just can't afford it!**

"HAND OVER THE BOY!"

"Why should we," Ayane shouted causing her attention to go back to their attackers. "You don't appear to be part of the Akatsuki, so what business do you have with the boy?"

"It is none of your concern…"

"Is it now," Kakashi asked as he stepped forward. "Then what business do you have with him?"

"Again it's none of your concern," the man said throwing a knife at him but was easily caught.

"Old…old…OLD MAN JIRAIYA!!!"

"Huh…"

"What did she just say?"

"Please tell me it's not the pervy sage…"

Ayane walked over the man in front of them and pulled off the hat and of course, "PERVY SAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!!?"

"Geesh, Naruto is that a way to great your sensei?" Jiraiya stood up tall and put his hands on his waist with a big grin on his face. The other men returned to their normal selves, they were other members from the Village Hidden in the leaves.

"Why did you have to scare us like that, huh?" Naruto was all in his face as Ayane shook her head. "Izayoi sensei, how did you know it was him anyway?"

Ayane sighed, "The hair gave it away."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Come on old man, if you are going to wear a mask at least wear one that covers all of your hair or transform or something…" Ayane sighed, "Why are the other ninjas here with you?"

"They wanted to make sure you were alright," Jiraiya said and motioned for them to return back to the village they quickly left the scene. "The old hag was worried about you and thought it would be good for me to keep an eye on you guys."

"Yeah right, you just wanted a chance to get away from the village and look for a pretty girl," Ayane crossed her arms and Naruto nodded as he was standing in the perfectly same position. Jiraiya and Kakashi noticed it right away.

"How can you say that about your old sensei, huh?"

"Because I know you that's why!" Ayane told him and Jiraiya sighed.

**Good thing she wasn't my apprentice or I would have been in big trouble. But it would seem that Naruto does have many of her qualities, they are after all siblings. **"Izayoi, it's not nice to talk to someone who once trained you."

"Hmph," Ayane picked up her things and began walking forward.

"You haven't changed at all have you," Jiraiya asked. "Always the stubborn one seems to be a strong family trait…"

Ayane froze and everyone was watching her carefully especially Kakashi and Jiraiya, she however kept on walking. She didn't bother to look back, "we need to keep going. If we want to make up for some loss time…"

"Loss time, what loss time," Naruto asked going after her with his bag. "Izayoi sensei!?!?!?!"

"Naruto wait up!" Sakura quickly chased after him with the two men left behind.

"You know you are hitting a sore spot with her," Kakashi informed.

"Like you haven't been," Jiraiya looked over to see Kakashi's surprised expression. "I've been observing you two from a distance. It's apparent if another person isn't here you two will be too distracted by the past and not focused on the mission. Hence why that old hag sent me out here."

"But it would seem…"

"Would seem like what? Kakashi, you are trying to hard to pry answers out of her. She has been through hell like no one has ever seen. She used to mask around our village from time to time, to check up on you and Naruto…"

"Wh…what did you say?"

"Ayane is not as naïve as you think or trying to hide just simple things," Jiraiya looked at the woman who was in the distance with two teens following right behind. "She endured a lot more than I have in my age, she hid her family name, took care of someone who was cold and brash, never once received a thank you or a word of love from the person who held her heart, couldn't hold her brother in her true form when he cried instead was disguised as an old woman…Do you think it will be easy to pry answers out of her when she is in all reality fragile?"

"I…I…"

"Kakashi, you should have known Ayane better than anyone. I saw her many times on her journey, always looking around for more answers going through enemy territory and barely escaping with her life. She always puts on that strong face when in all reality she is breaking down with all the scars she can't seem to heal. She had also many friends in the Uchiha clan and they were slain by a person she once called friend," Jiraiya paused for a moment and looked at the younger Jonin in front of him. "Back away from your tactics to find answers right now, let her heal. Being with Naruto in her true form is good for her, knowing he grew up just fine with the little push she did give him in the past. She has blossomed into a fine flower but even so…she is wilting away. And has been for a very long time…she tries to convince herself she stopped loving you…that she forgot you…" Kakashi clenched his fists and down to the ground, "Why do you think she kept that locket??"

Kakashi was speechless and began to walk, "You say all those things if I don't know her at all…I did say thank you many times to her when we were younger….when we were still together…"

"But did you ever tell her how you truly felt? Did you really tell her those four lettered word every girl longs to hear? Did you two ever really establish what your relationship was?" Jiraiya sighed, "Kakashi, did you know Ayane never got over that scar she gave you, even though it's completely healed?"

"I was aware of that, due to a conversation she and I had."

"Do you remember what caused her to throw that kunai at you?"

"It was the first time she and I had officially met."

"Well that went well, didn't it?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I deserved it. I was being so cold to her; it was like how Sasuke was with the members of my team. I insulted her and for the result ended up being a sparring match. I thought I was being such a strong fool and took the kunai knife she threw at me, but she actually had cut my face."

"As young children your fight had to be broken up," Jiraiya sighed. "I remember that all too well. Ayane was being stubborn and yet after that day you asked to spar with her."

"Ayane is three younger than I, and was able to land something on me. It challenged me, so I wanted to know what else she could do. I guess just as we got older that hate changed…I don't even remember when it all did."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You still have strong feelings for her don't you? It's written all over your face."

"I don't find what is causing your amusement," Kakashi put his hands into his pockets and began walking.

"Don't toy with Ayane any longer, when her father passed he asked me to watch over her like a guardian," Jiraiya said simply.

"I never toyed with her," Kakashi softly said.

Jiraiya sighed, "Ayane is still too fragile…you must be careful with her, especially if you want things to be somewhat like what they use to be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We've been walking for a week and haven't stopped to resupply at all," Naruto whined. "Geesh, it's not like we are that far from where we are suppose to be."

"Stop your whining Naruto," Sakura pouted as her stuck her tongue out to Naruto. "Besides, we have been taking all the roads away from major cities."

"Are we trying to get people to come after us?" Naruto grumbled as got bonked on the head by Jiraiya.

"What do you think we are trying to do," Jiraiya stated with a big grin.

"He's just as upset as you," Ayane pointed out. "He wants to see ladies but he can't because we have to go the shorter way to get to the castle."

"Its not true!" Jiraiya said defensively.

"Uh huh, you can't fool us old man!"

"Once a pervy sage, always a pervy sage," Naruto stated as him and Ayane gained up on, but of course quickly joined by Sakura.

"Lord Jiraiya do you really think you have us fooled with your brave face," Sakura said slyly. "We're young yes but we know you pretty well. So there is no use in trying to."

"I mean Old Man, what did you think you would be gaining by sticking with us and no pretty ladies to peek at," Ayane taunted him. "I guess we could stop by a town just for you…there is one a few days from where we are at."

"A few…few…days?"

Ayane nodded, "Well Naruto does have a point, we are low on supplies and it would be a good thing to stop a get some. I bet he is hungry for some ramen too."

"RAMEN!?!?!?" Naruto jumped in excitement and hugged the blonde sensei. "Do you promise??? No more of these disgusting rations and hunting for food??"

Ayane laughed, "Of course. Real food just for you, but its good for you to not be eating it all the time, so this was a good thing for you."

"Awww…sensei why do you have to be so cruel," Naruto made a face and Ayane patted him on the head. "I'm not a little kid…"

"To me you are," Ayane winked as she began walking again.

Jiraiya sped past them causing the four other members of the team to look at him in surprise, "If we hurry we can make it to town in a day and a half! Lets get going, what are you young folks waiting around for?"

"He'll never change…"

"You got that right…"

SIGH

Sure enough trying to follow an excited Jiraiya, who was just delighted to see pretty women, was bad enough. They had made it in the time predicted by Jiraiya. The group quickly checked into an inn so they could have a base point. They quickly set up their things and prepared to go out to restock on some more food and such. They needed to trade out some of their cooking gear. Ayane sighed as she noticed Kakashi outside of her window, she groaned. She got up and opened the window to let him in.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He and Sakura went out to enjoy the festival the town is holding. They will have a good time. They need to enjoy some of their young lives before we get to the castle."

Ayane nodded, "So what brings you here?"

"I…uh," Kakashi was stunned at her directness. But he shouldn't have been, they did grow up with each other and yet sometimes she still surprises him. He really didn't have a good reason other than to just see her. "I wanted to apologize if I have made you feel uncomfortable or obligated to tell me anything."

"Well, this is a first," Ayane said looking at him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi?"

"You do this every time," Kakashi sighed. "Is there ever a time you don't doubt my attentions?"

"Let me think about it? Nope," Ayane smirked. "Don't worry about it Kakashi, I know you have many questions and I bet the old man told you plenty of good stories about what occurred as well. It would be something that he would do. Anyway, you wanted to ask about the locket didn't you?"

"I guess I wanted to know what's inside," Kakashi asked simply and Ayane smiled.

"Like you didn't know."

"huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

thanks for reading so far! i hope to see you guys in the next chapter! i have another naruto story coming up, my speciality in AU ) stay tuned for that. will be updating up on my other stories once i read back up on them!


	5. Chapter Five

**The Hunt For Hidden Answers**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto and the contents of the show or manga. I however do own my OC (original character) that will be in the story. There is a slight AU here in the story, I did make the 4th Hokage the father for Naruto to fit the story line I have created, due to this not being a fact in the actual storyline I am labeling this story AU.

This also takes place before the second season begins, so the characters are the ages of the second season. The teens will be roughly 15, Kakashi is 28 or 29. So sit back and enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Chapter Five **

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He and Sakura went out to enjoy the festival the town is holding. They will have a good time. They need to enjoy some of their young lives before we get to the castle."

Ayane nodded, "So what brings you here?"

"I…uh," Kakashi was stunned at her directness. But he shouldn't have been, they did grow up with each other and yet sometimes she still surprises him. He really didn't have a good reason other than to just see her. "I wanted to apologize if I have made you feel uncomfortable or obligated to tell me anything."

"Well, this is a first," Ayane said looking at him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi?"

"You do this every time," Kakashi sighed. "Is there ever a time you don't doubt my attentions?"

"Let me think about it? Nope," Ayane smirked. "Don't worry about it Kakashi, I know you have many questions and I bet the old man told you plenty of good stories about what occurred as well. It would be something that he would do. Anyway, you wanted to ask about the locket didn't you?"

"I guess I wanted to know what's inside," Kakashi asked simply and Ayane smiled.

"Like you didn't know."

"Huh?"

Ayane pulled off the necklace and handed it to him, "Take a look." Kakashi looked at her with a puzzled look but did as she asked. The look on his face was enough for her to say he was surprised, "My father and brother…and…"

"Lord Jiraiya and Me," Kakashi looked at Ayane with surprise. "I don't understand."

"Those are the people who were at one time close to me," Ayane stated warmly. "Fond memories, but I hardly ever look in it. I didn't have time to but I don't need to look at those pictures to be reminded of those who I hold dear."

"Ayane."

"Kakashi, why are you so surprised to see your picture in there," Ayane asked as she took back the locket. "We were at one time close."

"So all we were was just close?"

Ayane looked at him with her own puzzled look, "What would you call it then? Granted there was only one thing you ever asked officially everything else was just under assumption I guess."

"You say it so casually like nothing ever happened," Kakashi took a hold of her hand. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Kakashi please don't," Ayane tried to pull her hand away.

"You can't run from this forever," Kakashi pulled her close enough to where she could still have a bit of distance from him. She had her free hand up on his chest her face turned to the side, "You can't run from me."

"When I first saw you at the village, you seemed so distant and now you are too close for comfort," Ayane shook her head. "We can't just start back where we left off. It can't work like that!"

"Why not?"

Ayane turned to look up at him, "How can we go back?"

Kakashi looked at her sadly, "I asked you something like that once before. You told me there was nothing we couldn't do as long as we were with each other. Are you going to go back on your word now?"

Ayane let a few tears slip from her eyes, "I tried so hard to forget you…and no matter how hard I tried you haunted my dreams…I wanted nothing more than to see you again, to find out what was the one definite question you were going to ask me but…the guilt of having to leave…to never know my brother…it was too much to bear. Now I see you and see how Naruto has grown but it was all without family." Kakashi held her and Ayane finally let all of her frustration come out, "I'm so tired of all these damn rules, I just want things to be like what they were…like when I was…"

"When I was with you," Kakashi said softly. "Everything always made sense, not matter how hard a mission was, you made everything feel much more at ease. Without you, I have to admit was hell. But I was able to manage, trying to forget you for leaving before I could ask you…but if we make it back to the village I might ask you again, that's if."

Ayane shook her head, "We just can't…"

"Ayane," Kakashi put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "For a moment let's forget what is going to happen and what has happened."

"Ka…Kakashi…"

"Let us be us again," Kakashi pulled down his mask. Ayane closed her eyes and Kakashi did the same as he leaned down and Ayane up. "Let us start back where we left off… just not in front of Naruto or Sakura…or Lord Jiraiya." Just as their lips were about to meet…

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The two quickly pulled apart to see Jiraiya having his goofy grin on his face. "Ho, ho, it would seem you two are finally taking up on my advice! Go on, go on. Kiss her, I don't mind."

"Ugh," Ayane crossed her arms over her chest and was blushing; Kakashi still hadn't put his mask back up so his blush was evident as well. "Old Man, you and your timing…"

"So have you two made amends," Jiraiya asked as he sat comfortably on the window sill. The two weren't looking at him or each other, "Oh so you have. Good! Maybe you two will be able to work better."

"Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Huh, it's been all of the Hokage's idea from the beginning you dope!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

"Now, now, Ayane…"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!"

"Ayane calm down for a moment and listen," the sternness in Jiraiya's voice quickly caught the attention of the two Jonin. "They separated you two on purpose; if you two had stayed together you both would have eventually died earlier. This mission was given to you Ayane yes because you were best qualified but also you and Kakashi would be able to finish this mission together in the end, both being alive and well."

"I'm confused…"

"You're not the only one."

Jiraiya let out a small cough, "I'll explain it to you later. Go out and have some fun! The two kids are asking about you. So stop being a stick in the mud and have some fun!"

Ayane growled and Jiraiya tossed her a dress, "What's this?"

"Something to wear instead of that black gear, even Sakura is wearing something nice," Jiraiya waved and was gone.

"What did that old man get me," Ayane looked at the dress curiously. "It's a lovely kimono."

"Hurry up and put it on," Kakashi said with a smile. "We can go have some fun like old times and make new memories."

Ayane smiled, "So what are we then?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed her cheek, "Looks like we're starting back where we left off. Just we're older and have a few people around us still that want to interrupt."

"That never stopped you before," Ayane said with a smirk as she began to change. Kakashi quickly went to cover the window so no one could peak in.

"It won't stop me now either," Kakashi smiled. He then pulled his mask over his face again.

Ayane in a long time let out a heartfelt laugh, "Ok then. Help me with this!"

"My pleasure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayane and Kakashi were walking side by side, not quite where they use to be like but close enough. Jiraiya was watching them from a distance when Shizune landed next to him to watch what was going on. She looked up at him, "How are things going Lord Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Ayane and Kakashi are slowly becoming what they are supposed to be. As requested not only by the late fourth but also the late third hokage. It's almost like destiny made them for this moment. Lets just hope that outcome of this mission is a better one."

"They still look so in love," Shizune smiled sadly. "I pray for both of their sakes that they will return back alive from this mission."

"You're not the only that is praying for that," Jiraiya said as he stood up. "I think I will join them for a bit."

"What should I report to Lady Tsunade?"

"That things are going pretty well, but no one knows the outcome of this mission," Jiraiya said and landed on the ground. He looked up to see Shizune already gone at top speed to get back to the village. There will probably be others who check up on the group, he knew that medic ninja would eventually show up to help them if need be.

"HEY KIDS!" Ayane looked up and Kakashi just blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the festival, what else," Ayane looked at him with confusion. "I mean you told us to do so."

"Ah yes! And might I add that lovely blue kimono looks good on you, just like it did on your mother," Jiraiya said. "You have inherited her beauty though I must admit you looked like your father though, he carried a lot more of his attitude…"

"He goes and ruins the moment," Kakashi said and Ayane nods.

Ayane just walked away and Kakashi put his arm around her waist, she looked up at him and smiled. Jiraiya smiled as he followed after the two, he then noticed Naruto and Sakura looking off in the distance not paying attention as their instructor and mission leader walked passed them. Then they were gone in a flash, "Kids. I'm just glad to see it's starting to fall into place, but only time will tell what will happen when we see the stone."

Ayane and Kakashi were a little bit further away but still involved with the festivities. Ayane looked like the typical woman without her ninja gear and her hair all done up. They kept on walking till they saw the candles being put on the river. Ayane began humming and that caught Kakashi's ear. Ayane only would humor begin to sing when she was happy, she walked down to the river as she picked up a candle and boat.

"Going to make a wish are we," Kakashi asked as Ayane lit up the candle.

Ayane playfully pouted, "And why not?"

Kakashi chuckled as he knelt next to her, "What are you going to wish for?"

"Now if I told you that, then it won't come true," Ayane said as she stood up was at the edge of the water. She gently said her prayer and then placed her boat on the water. The gentle current slowly took it away and Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist once again. The elderly couples looked at them with all smiles.

Ayane looked up at him and smiled, Kakashi looked at her wondering what was going on in her head. "What is it?"

Ayane pointed to the woods and Kakashi nodded, they both were sensing a disturbing presence. Kakashi went first to the tree filled area, there was no one there but someone was obviously there. Kakashi noticed there was a note lingering around and picked it up. He quickly turned around and saw Ayane behind him, "We need to be move quickly. We've been spotted by them."

Ayane nodded, "We'll live first thing in the morning. It's only fair to Naruto and Sakura. I know the old man is going to be hung over by the morning."

"You're probably right about that," Kakashi agreed. "We have no time to waste at this point."

"Agreed, we must reach the castle in little more than half the time. There is no time waste now; we need to push as far as our limits will allow us."

"Then in the morning it is."

"Right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The castle is not only a day away from us," Ayane said simply as she looked over the cliff they were all standing at. It took them a little more shove to keep moving at the rate they did but they made it. "We will rest here for now. They will notice that some of their men are now dead."

"It won't take them long to find us," Jiraiya stood by the blonde woman's side. "Where is that cave?"

"Not too far, just at the bottom of the cliff. But we must be careful not to stir too much trouble; we stay together for the night. Going off in pairs, we are within their territory now."

"Things are going to get ugly," Kakashi looked over at his two students. "We must not act like a knucklehead."

"Got it," Naruto nodded and walked over to Ayane. "Lead the way Izayoi sensei."

"Right…"

They all quickly made their way down the cliff to the cave down below. They quickly made their way and covered the opening with other rocks. They lit a quick fire and could tell quickly that Ayane had lived there for quite some time or from time to time. They made themselves at home and readied for any attack, "We'll take turns standing guard. Since there are five us we'll be able to do this with ease in rotations."

"Fair enough," Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book to read.

"You and that damn book," Ayane complained. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"I wonder about your temper at times, but you don't hear me whining about it all the time."

"Shut it you!"

"You two stop it for a moment," Jiraiya sighed. "Geesh, I swear you two act like you are still teenagers. Anyway! I'll take first watch, and whoever wakes up can take the next."

"Alright then," Ayane nodded as she made her way to the back of the cave. "Sakura lets make the bedding quickly."

"Hai," Sakura quickly followed after Ayane.

"Boys, why don't you start something over the fire?"

"Sure Izayoi sensei!" Naruto saluted and went to prepare some of their rations and maybe what's leftover from their last quick supply trip. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Out of all the missions, this one feels the most cold," Naruto informed him.

"Why is that?"

"It just feels like something is going to go wrong."

"We should all be fine," Kakashi reassured him. "Besides Orochimaru should be gone from here and should only be high level Shinobi watching over the stone."

"Even so, something from the bottom my chest says something is not going to turn out right," Naruto looked over at Ayane. "It's like that stone is evil and we should just let it be."

"Naruto we were ordered to retrieve it, it's not like we can leave it behind." Jiraiya leaned against the opening of the cave, "The stone might hold answers for you that you might want to ask."

"I don't believe in all seeing stones," Naruto made a face. "Besides, it's just something feels off and it won't leave me alone. That's all…"

"Don't fret so much, you never know what good might come out of this experience," Jiraiya grinned. **I wonder if he can sense something about Ayane? **Jiraiya looked up to the blonde woman putting down the mats. **One thing I learned from this family from observation over the years, they can sense when something is wrong with the other. Maybe Naruto can sense something from her that the rest of us cannot.**

"Alright, the food is ready," Naruto said with a bright cheesy smile. "It might not be that great since most of it is that ration crap."

"It's better than nothing," Sakura said as she sat down next to him. "We shouldn't complain we're almost done with the mission now."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Naruto, come here." Ayane called catching Naruto's attention. He got up and walked over to her, she motioned for him to lie down. "You're going to need your strength so go ahead and sleep. Kakashi, you too…"

**She's up to something, and I don't like it. **"Sure," Kakashi closed his book and readied himself as well. Ayane knew they had very little rations, but tonight was not the night to be sleeping. She would make an early start for the stone and see what she could do to ready for its return to the village. Jiraiya already knew what she was formulating in her brain. And he of course didn't like it either.

Jiraiya looked back out over the sleeping landscape; **She's going to try to break her way into the castle before dawn. That girl is just about as insane as her family before her but there won't be a way of changing her mind.**

The group quickly fell asleep unknown to any of them there was a small sleep bomb set. Ayane quickly covered her face knowing what she was going to do. She then went over to Kakashi's sleeping body and laid down the locket he gave her, **Just in case if I can't get back to you. I never did stop loving you. I will leave it to you to tell my brother about my existence. **Ayane turned to Jiraiya and place a small letter scroll to him. Ayane smiled and looked over at Naruto, **You better become Hokage and follow in the footsteps I could not.** Ayane quickly took her leave and silently to make sure no one would wake before her departure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn Ayane!" Kakashi cursed softly as he was following behind Jiraiya into the castle. They could not know what was going inside but they were going to find out quickly. "We must hurry to see what is going on."

"Right!" Sakura and Naruto said quickly as they threw more kunai at other ninjas who were trying to block their way.

"We need to break in soon; there is no telling what that woman got herself into…" Jiraiya cursed as he took down a few more ninjas blocking their path. "It must be something huge because there are awfully many of them."

"Then hurry!" Kakashi instructed as they quickly cleared the castle wall as if it was a simple hurdle. However they saw a very deep dark energy emitting from one of the towers. "We must hurry, I have a bad feeling about that…"

"You're not the only one!" Naruto placed a hand over his chest. "There is something going on that's just not right…"

"Hurry!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My Ayane, you have grown quite beautiful over the years haven't you?"

"Shut it," Ayane spitted out a bit of blood from her mouth. "You think you can stop me from doing what I came here to do."

"My dear, you're just as feisty as ever. Delicious. I would love to have you at my side."

"In your dreams! You think I would side with a snake like you!?!? You must be dreaming, not a cold day in hell would I join you!" Ayane screamed and received another kick in the stomach. She began coughing up more blood.

"Face it my dear, you are out of chakra and you are about to be out of strength to fight me. Oh well, but I can use your soul for the stone. Make it pure again to help me see into the future."

"MONSTER! After all the things you learned in our village you turned out like this!"

"My dear, you have no idea. You are way too precious. I would not settle for anything less than your best, the rebellious child of the fourth hokage!"

Ayane growled, "Don't speak of my father to me."

"How is your little brother these days?"

"OROCHIMARU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Ayane screamed fighting against the chains bonded to her wrists. If she had enough chakra should've broken through them but her plan was in all reality to get caught. Maybe to save the stone so they could take something back to the village but at this rate it was becoming nothing but a relic due to the tainted powers of a former Sannin of the Village hidden in the leaves.

"Don't worry, I might be able to salvage your body and save it for later after I'm done with Sasuke."

"Beast, like I would let you!"

Orochimaru began laughing, "I would love to taste that skin of yours. But of course you are already tainted by a certain son of the White fang…it would have been nice if I had been…"

"Like what you did to Anko? How dare you ruin a person's life and experiment on such demonic things and inhumane for that matter?!?!" 

"You have no understanding of me yet, do you?"

"All I see is a monster in front of me," Ayane growled. And she let out a cry when she felt a fist in her face, "So you have to have your dogs beat me to a pulp. Where did you send your higher ranking ones including Sasuke?"

"It's none of your concern now is it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it! We're not getting any closer!" Jiraiya cursed and then looked over at Naruto. "Naruto go ahead and we'll catch up."

"What?"

"Just do it! Kakashi go with him. Sakura and I can handle a few of these thugs," Jiraiya looked over at the girl who had the same strength as Tsunade. **Oh yeah, she can take care of the rest. I'll take care of the weak ones. I just hope I don't get hit accidentally. I remember what it was like with Tsunade…yikes!**

"Alright, but make it up quickly!" Naruto shouted as he and Kakashi took off.

"Be safe you too, not meaning physically," Jiraiya mumbled. "Alright, Sakura…done already?" Jiraiya saw all of the ninja lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes or dead. "She's way too much like her master. This is not going to be easy to controlling her temper."

"Lord Jiraiya, where did Naruto and Kakashi sensei go?" Sakura asked as she dusted off her hands.

"They went ahead of us, let us catch up if you are ready."

"HAI!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, Ayane…prepare to die!"

"OROCHIMARU!"

"What?"

Naruto busted through the doors with Kakashi, "So you were here. I guess its time to kill you now!"

"Big words from such a loud mouthed demon," Orochimaru grinned. "Come to save your beloved?"

"Shut up," Kakashi growled. Kakashi saw the image of Ayane chained by her wrists, he didn't know whether to believe his sight or not. But when he saw her open her eyes and look at him, he knew it was real. He suddenly felt her locket in his pocket grow heavy. She looked half dead…**she must have wasted a lot of her chakra trying to get up to the tower, but what for?**

"Well not the both of you will see what is going to by one of my greatest pleasures," Orochimaru touched the stone and it was rejecting him but he held true. Kakashi and Naruto noticed it was the stone that was from their village quickly as it glowed upon Naruto. "What? What is it doing?"

"Shining its light upon the one who can become Hokage," Ayane smirked.

"This is impossible…"

"No matter how much you taint the stone to do your biding it never will…it will always be the stone the first and second hokage created to help shed light upon our village," Ayane grinned. "You lose this time Orochimaru…"

"Not YET!" Orochimaru threw the stone at Ayane. But it was caught in the hands of a young blonde, "FOOL!"

Naruto was overtaken by a great light and was flashed back a few years, everyone were a moment was blinded but for Naruto it seemed like forever. Memories that weren't his own flooded his mind…

"_DADDY!!!"_

"_Come meet your new brother," the man told the small blonde girl. "Ayane Izayoi Uzumaki meet Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Naruto?" the Ayane held the new born baby in her arms, "Daddy why is he so tiny?"_

"_Because he's just a baby, now take good care of him. I need to go fight the demon…"_

"_DADDY!!"_

"_Don't worry honey, just make sure to keep him safe. Remember, don't tell anyone your name is Ayane or your family name is Uzumaki."_

"_DADDY!"_

**That's me?!?! And is that, there is no way that's Izayoi sensei…it just can't be!**

"_I don't understand, why can't I be with my brother?"_

"_Ayane, I know you feel a lot for you brother but it can't be helped. It was in your father's will to keep you both safe."_

"_LORD HOKAGE! This isn't right! I am old enough to take care of him, it's bad enough the villagers think of him as a monster!"_

"_There is decree already set, they don't even know you two are siblings. I need you to go on missions Ayane and not be blinded by your family. In due time Naruto will know of the wonderful sister he has until then you will follow out missions!_

"_Fine, as you wish."_

**No…no…wait…**

"_Old lady Ayane!" a small Naruto waved and was greeted by a woman who looked as if she could be his grandmother. But before she transformed she was a younger woman. _**No…no…old lady Ayane is…Izayoi sensei…**

"_Oh, how are you Naruto?"_

"_How come you don't visit me all the time anymore?"_

"_This old woman moves around a lot, can't be in one place too long. But I am here now, why don't I take you out to eat._

"_YEAH!"_

"_I'm glad you still have your energy about you."_

"_Of course! I am going to be HOKAGE!"_

**All this time, even now you tried to keep the secret from me? Why?**

_Ayane was standing by the river at the village, "I hate keep this from him. But I guess being the old lady is good enough for me. At least I can be close to him, I don't want to have my life taken away too soon before I can get to know him."_

**She…she…**

"_If only I could turn back the hands of time, and stopped father from sealing the demon in him. But it's too late now; I just hope Naruto can be hokage like our father, the fourth hokage. I know he can, it's in his blood."_

**My father was the … the… no…is it possible?**

"_Naruto, if one day I get to tell you everything, I hope you can forgive me. Mother died trying to stop father from using that forbidden jutsu but he wanted to save the village and save you. You have grown and even graduated from the academy. Took you a few tries like dad, but he was being a goof like you. Probably for different reasons…my little brother I vow here at the outskirts of the village we both grew up in…I will tell you I am your sister and all of our family history."_

**My only living family and he is trying to kill her! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! FOX GIVE ME YOUR POWER!**

"You are not going to harm her," Naruto growled turning into the nine tails form in his own body. However the stone quickly rejected him but sensed the soul behind him. "You will not harm MY SISTER!"

Orochimaru laughed, "So the stone rejected you and yet it told you or showed you a memory you could see…or maybe showed you some of her memories…"

"This is not good!!"

"Nar…Naruto…" Ayane looked at him surprised not knowing what would come next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for the kind words! I hope to continue this story in good stride! ) also keep a look out for my other story coming up soon. It's Naruto but a very modern day twists and few other things in there. Well on to the next chapter see you next time!


End file.
